itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosamund Penrose
Lady Rosamund Penrose nee Peasebury is the Lady of Parchments as the wife of Lord Jaime Penrose, and mother of his heir, Lyonel Penrose. Appearance Rosamund is a young woman, still in her late teens, approaching her 20th nameday. She has a pale face, is of small stature, and has wavy golden-red hair, falling on her back. Her swollen stomach is a proof she's in the late moons of pregnancy. History Rosamund was born to Walder Peasbury and Ashara Rogers in 361 AC, in her family's ancestral seat, Poddingfield.Her was a first cousin to the main line of House Peasebury,and Rosamund was his sixth child with his wife, preceded by four sons and a daughter. Although a beautiful babe, little girl was born without a voice, something Lady Ashara took quite seriously, and gave a lot of love to her youngest child, her baby girl. Rosamund herself realized that fact by the time she was 4, she chose not to, , and uses paper and quill to communicate with others. Her education began in earnest when Rosamund, named Rosa for short by her immediate family, started learning how to write and read, and as an additional skill, her mother and Maester taught her the skills of treating wounds and diseases, making her a good medic. Years went by, and Rosamund knew, she was supposed to get married and raise the station of her House. Around 375 AC, her liege,Lord Cedric Penrose, died, leaving his oldest son Baldric as the new Lord. Around that time, Rosamund met Baldric's younger brother, Jaime Penrose, and soon Jaime started courting his young crush.. He sent letters, poems, sang to her, declared his never-ending love for the 14-yearold Rosamund. Ashara tried to prevent that, but 'twas too late - her little Rosa has already fallen in love with the heir to Parchments, seeing him secretly, exchanging hugs and kisses. Jaime accepted Rosamund's disability, and in turn, she gave love to the younger, oft beaten son of the deceased Lord Cedric. Baldric was well married by then, to a woman of House Grandison, but the woman proved infertile, and when she finally got pregnant, she died in childbirth, taking her unborn child with her. Baldric didn't take long - he died a couple of moons after his wife, out of a heart attack. Jaime was then the new Lord Penrose, and his lover Rosamund - pregnant, giving her maidenhead to him in 376 AC. Scandal broke in the family seat. To prevent any further shame, Jaime quickly married Rosamund in a ceremony of 377 AC, hoping to legitimize what he hoped was a boy. And it was a boy, when, a few moons later, Rosamund gave birth to healthy, strong babe. The happy parents named him Lyonel, after a legendary member of House Baratheon, Lyonel the Laughing Storm. Since then, Rosamund has lived happily with her husband, and in the early moons of 380 AC, she got pregnant again, and is awaiting her second child. Recent History Category:Stormlander Category:Westerossi Category:House Penrose